Individuals subjected to certain medical procedures, or afflicted with certain medical conditions, may have difficulty getting dressed with certain garments, particularly their pants.
Many individuals are able to pull on their pants from a standing position by inserting one of their legs through a first pant leg; and then inserting their other leg through a second pant leg; and thereafter bending to grasp the pants, and subsequently standing to pull the pants up over the legs and hips.
However, for individuals who may not be able to pull on their pants from a standing position, and are confined to a seated position, putting on pants may become much more difficult.
For example, individuals who have recently had hip surgery may not be able to place weight on the hip of surgical repair for a period of time, and thus are not able to put on their pants from a standing position. Thus, to make putting their pants on more difficult, such individuals must ordinarily put their pants on from a seated position, typically while seated on a bed or a chair, such as a wheel chair. Furthermore, such becomes even more difficult when such individuals are not able to significantly bend their knees from such a seated position, due to precautions arising from the surgery, as to bring their feet and the pants within an arm's length for placing their feet within a waist opening of the pants.
Currently, in order to aid such individuals, they may be provided with grasping extension arms which are hand operable. The grasping arms are often provided with a trigger type operation mechanism which enables a distal end grasper to open and close. However, when an attempt is made to use the graspers bilaterally, i.e. with both the left and right arms, the graspers become difficult to coordinate.
Furthermore, after hip surgery, an individual may be instructed to sit at such an angle that more of their body weight is placed on the side of their pelvis which did not have the surgery. As a result of sitting at such a tilted angle, it may be understood that such individuals are not afforded a level seating platform for good core/trunk control and may easily tip towards the side of the pelvis having the surgery. Consequently, such individuals will often stabilize their position by using the arm opposite the side of surgical repair as a brace against tipping towards the side of the pelvis which has undergone surgery. However, it is not possible for such individuals operating bilateral grasping devices to adequately brace themselves to provide core support.
The foregoing difficulties may also be encountered by individuals who are physically challenged, particularly as a result of an accident or medical condition, and may not have the ability to stand upright while putting their pants on and must be seated to accomplish such.
What is needed is a personal dressing aid device which will help seated individuals put on their pants in light of the foregoing difficulties.